Ezylryb
Ezyl (formerly) the Legendary Lyze of Kiel |species = Whiskered Screech Owl |feathers = Brown White |eyes = Green |gender = Male |occupation = * Member of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole * Ryb of the Weather Interpretation Chaw * Author * Poet |residence = His hollow in Great Tree of Ga'Hoole Kiel |affil = Guardians |chaw = Weather Interpretation Chaw Colliering Chaw |Allies = Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Boron, Barran, Strix Struma, Bubo, Madame Plonk, Horace Plithiver, Otulissa, Eglantine, Noctus, Marella, Primrose, Dewlap |Enemies = Surtr/Metalbeak, Nyra, Allomere, Bats, Pure Ones, Jatt and Jutt, Kludd |portrayer = Geoffrey Rush |appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole |last = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole: The Video Game |Status = Alive }} Ezylryb '''(formerly known as '''Lyze of Kiel) is one of the protagonists of the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. During his younger days, known as Lyze of Kiel, Lyze led a group of Guardians against Surtr, the leader of the Pure Ones but Lyze had tore of a large part of Surtr's beak. Coming out victoriously but losing a talon, Lyze took on the name Ezylryb and became the ryb (teacher of both the weather interpretation and colliering chaws. He became a mentor to a young Barn Owl, Soren. At the end of the battle, Ezylryb led the band into the storm. History Early days Ezylryb was born in the Owl Kingdom of Kiel and came to live at the Ga'Hoole tree. For unknown reasons, Lyze later became enemies with a great Sooty owl named Surtr. During the battle of the Ice Claws, Lyze led an army of owls known as the Guardians against Surtr and a gang called the "Pure Ones". He later fought his old enemy and later tore off his own upper beak. During this exchange, he lost several of his talons. Eventually, Lyze decided to stop fighting and later changed his name to Ezylryb while also writing down his battle in The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws, something that would be remembered. Later in his life, Ezylryb would recall the battle as a distant memory. An Old Enemy resurfaces Decades later, a band of four owls and a snake came to the Great Tree of the Guardians saved by King Boron and Queen Barran and later a barn and elf owlets, came before them. Soren and Gylfie explained their plight and how the Pure Ones had kidnapped them and other owls. Battle of the Beaks During the Battle of the Beaks, Ezylyb managed to subdue many Pure Ones, but was shocked to see Allomere had betrayed them even yelling out the traitor's name He and the other Guardians were incapacitated by the flecks, causing Ezylryb and the other guardians great pain from being affected by their gizzard. However, because of the skills he taught Soren, the young Barn Owl trusted his gizzard as Ezylryb taught him. and used the fire to ruin the Flecks, watching him complete the task. After the flecks were destroyed, Ezylryb comforted Soren and praised him for what he did, but claimed they ere not finished yet. Ezylryb joined the assault on the Pure Ones. Going to confront his old enemy, Ezylryb told Soren to guard the moon-blinked owlets. Into the battle. Throwing Metalbeak off his perch, the two old enemies circled each other. Metalbeak sarcastically called Ezylryb legendary and proclaimed he would have his vengeance for what Ezylryb had done to him all those years ago, but the old owl said it was an improvement before the two of them engaged in battle. However, during the fight, Ezylryb was attacked by Surtr's mate, Nyra. At the mercy of the two owls, Ezylryb told Metalbeak to be done with it, ready to embrace death. However, Soren rescued Ezylryb a second time at the last minute attacking Metalbeak, who recognized the student/mentor relationship between the two. Unable to assist Soren, Ezylryb struggled against Nyra, but she kept a firm grasp on him. She was distracted when Soren slashed Metalbeak with the burning branch. With Nyra distracted, Ezylryb managed to throw her off and watched as Soren killed Metalbeak in Self defense, but immediately ' looked away as his old enemy collapsed dead. Ezylryb told Soren what he did was right. He smiled to Soren, and told the young Barn Owl that it seemed they would have to add to the chronicles. Aftermath Ezylryb attended the guardian initiation ceremony, the band, bowing down to them because of their bravery. He came across Soren telling other children the story and insisted they flew off to another storm. Personality and traits Back as a young owl, Ezylryb was known as Lyze of Kiel who bravely fought during the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, it was known for a fact that Lyze did not go into battle for fame or for glory, but merely did it for a right reason. However, he took out the leader of the owls and bravely led other owls into battle. Most people believed him to be strange, such as when Soren and Gylfie first meet him, especially Otulissa. Also, some people doubt his teaching skills. Soren, for that matter, points out that what Ezylryb had taught him of Trusting his gizzard that his wings could have been ripped off. Ezylryb has also been worried for the well-being of others, showing this kind of emotion to younger owls, such as Soren and his friends, by telling Soren, Gylfie and Digger to stay to guard the other owlets who had been moon-blinked. The prime reason for this is because Ezylryb came to see Soren as a son. It is known for a fact that Ezylryb also has a very sarcastic sense of humor. he sarcastically remarks that Soren wouldn't last a whole minute in the battle and when he confronted Metalbeak one last time, Ezylryb claims what he did to Metalbeak was an improvement. It's rather dark humor. After the death of his enemy, Ezylryb becomes more light-hearted, as to when he playfully makes the children laugh. Physical appearance Ezylryb is an old Screech owl with both white and brown feathers. It is often noted by most people that he sheds his feathers from time to time. Ezylryb as Lyze of Kiel lost two of his talons. According to Otulissa, he could use a good bath every now and again, but that was probably her being rude. He's also got a scarred eye in the struggle. Equipment Powers and Abilities * Combats: As Lyze of Kiel, Ezylryb used to fight like a pro. He was able to fight Metalbeak and also take off his upper beak. However, age seems to catch up with him, as he is unable to fight Metalbeak. He was overpowered by Metalbeak and Nyra before being saved by Soren. However, Ezylryb was able to throw Nyra off of him during the final battle. * Meteorologist: Being the ryb of weather, Ezylryb is able to keep track of the weather. He also had predicted when another storm was coming before he and his friends go to fly in the storm. * Flight: Ezylryb is an expert in flying, mostly trusting his gizzard over his head, as he advises Soren on how to fly when they are flying through a monsoon. * Mentoring skills: Ezylryb knows how to teach other owls. However, Ezylryb's methods aren't always the best forms of teaching, as his teachings were ridiculed by Twilight, Digger, Gylfie, and especially Otulissa. Soren had learned a great deal from Ezylryb, such as letting his own natural instincts take over flying and also learning the true nature of battle. Relationships Main article: Ezylryb/Relationships Allies * The Band - Teammates ** Soren - Protégé, Son Figure, and Teammate ** Gylfie ** Twilight ** Digger * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** Boron - Leader ** Barran - Leader ** Dewlap ** Strix Struma ** Bubo ** Otulissa ** Primrose ** Shard * Soren's family ** Eglantine ** Noctus ** Marella ** Mrs. Horace Plithiver Enemies * Metalbeak † ** Pure Ones *** Nyra *** Kludd ***Jatt ***Jutt **Metalbeak's bats * Allomere † - Former Teammate Books * Ezylryb had a mate named Lil and had a son named Bo. However, he later lost her, causing him to cease fighting, and swore to never fight again. * He is given more a backstory in the book series. He was taken care of by a nursemaid named Octavia (who later became blind during the War of the Ice Claws). He also was revealed to be the son of Ulfa and Rask, and the brother of Ifghar, Edvard and Lysa. ** He and Lil had a son named Bo, who later had a child of his own named Braithe. * Ezylryb dies of old age in book six, but not before telling his old student, Soren and his nephew Coryn to look at the books about Ga'Hoole's legends. However, in the film, Ezylryb remains alive due to the fact that the film is based off of the first three books * Ezylryb later claims Soren under his protection after giving him his battle claws. However, Soren takes Ezylryb's old battle claws when the Band is on their way to save them. * His nursemaid, Octavia, does not exist in the movie Behind the Scenes *Ezylryb was voiced by Austrailian actor, Geoffrey Rush'' in ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Trivia * Missing two talons. * Ezylryb is similar to characters Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars), Gandalf (The Hobbit) and Merlin (Arthurian Legend), ** Are all mentors to the protagonist, becoming the hero's paternal figure (Soren, Luke Skywalker/Anakin Skywalker; Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and King Arthur) ** They have a former colleague who turns against them (Surtr for Ezyrlyb; Anakin for Kenobi, Saruman for Gandalf and the Lady of the Lake for Merlin) *** However it is unknown if Ezylryb and Surtr were friends before the battle but it is highly unlikely ** Have lost someone. *In the books, Ezylryb swore to never fight again. However, in the film, though he still takes the oath to fight, Ezylryb doesn't really enjoy fighting. Category:Movie characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Characters Originally from the Book Category:Siblings Category:The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Mates Category:Owls Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) characters